


Kinktober - Day 1 - Face Sitting - Terushima X Yachi

by jadehqknb



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1, Eating out, F/M, Face Sitting, kinktobter 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb





	Kinktober - Day 1 - Face Sitting - Terushima X Yachi

“Hitoka, I need you to do something for me,” Terushima says, leaning into the petite blonde’s space.

He notices her shiver as his breath brushes her ear.

“What is it?” she asks, eyes still on the paper in front of her, the pen in her hand slightly lifted from its surface; a good thing too since his next words—uttered in a tone thick with want—would have marred her lovely work with an ugly scratch.

“Sit on my face.”

Her squeak of surprise makes him grin, his fingers deftly popping out the button of her skirt sending it fluttering to the floor as his lips delicately caress her neck. He trails his hands up, grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifts, breaking contact with her skin just long enough to fling it to the far side of the room.

“It’s been too long since I ate that sweet pussy of yours,” he rasps, toying with the elastic of her panties.

“You… you can’t just… say things like that,” Yachi pants.

“You and I both know you like it. Look.” His hand dips past fabric, two fingers sliding achingly slow over her. He draws up his hand, smirking as she whimpers the loss of contact, and holds them before her half hooded eyes. “How else would you be this wet?” he asks.

She squirms, but he holds fast, tracing the join of her shoulder with the tip of his nose to her ear whose lobe he takes between his teeth. “Please baby? I’m so hungry.” His voice is sweet as sugar, persuasive as much as it is salacious.

Yachi can’t stop from rubbing her thighs together but he stops the motion with a quick slap to her ass. “Be a good girl now, you know I’ll make you feel good,” he warns.

Slowly Yachi nods assent.

He grins, spinning her round and captures her lips with his, working her open to receive his tongue into her mouth. Yachi whimpers and Terushima’s dick gets harder.

He quickly lifts her into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom kissing her breathlessly they go.

Terushima tosses her on the bed, his mouth a wicked slice of mischief as he rips his clothes off. He crawls towards her, leaning her back and hovers above then kisses her again; he loves kissing her.

Her bra unsnaps with a practiced flip of his wrist and he pulls it away as he rises to his knees leaving her bare. She squirms, tucks in on herself as though to hide and he huffs, “Still so shy,” with a shake of his head.

Then he’s grinning again, full and wild, leans in to nuzzle between her pert small breasts. “But that’s what makes you so fucking fun. Or is it so fun to fuck?” He shrugs, turns his head and flicks the tip of his tongue over one stiff nipple.

Yachi’s whole body jerks, another whimper spilling from pretty pink lips, but it’s another set of lips he’s got on his mind and it’s time he gave them proper attention.

He sits on the bed, then lies back, getting his head into a comfortable position. A crook of his finger and, “Bring those pretty lips up here.”

Yachi flushes crimson, almost looks ready to retreat but she shifts, slowly rising to her knees. “Don’t watch,” she whines.

Terushima clicks his tongue. “Where’s the fun in that? Just get up here,” he complains. He reaches, clasping eager strong hands to her waist and pulls.

Finally, she’s astride his head, small hands braced against the headboard. Her eyes are closed but he’ll grant her that; she’s already been such a good girl.

Eager as he is, he makes himself go slow, taking time to enjoy the feel of her above him. Her skin is warm as he gently runs his hands over the outside of her thighs, following their line to the swell of her perky cute butt whose cheeks he squeezes earning a squeak.

“So cute, still so innocent,” he mutters, eyes drinking in the vision of her delicate curves; she’s so petite, almost wraith-like. His hands continue their journey, fingers pressing into the dip of her low back to pull her down closer. “You’re too high babe, come on, smother me,” he says, voice low and rumbling.

“Yuji” she whines but does shift closer, though only a little.

Her thighs tremble—with want or strain he isn’t sure—but either way, he’s done denying the both of them.

With deliberation, he opens his mouth, dragging the flat of his tongue from base to clit of her pussy. Yachi gasps, nails scratching the wood of the headboard.

Terushima grins against her flesh, continues licking slowly, from bottom to top, like he’s savoring a cone of his favorite ice cream, all the while keeping his hands in motion, sliding up and down the curve of her ass into the supine of her back.

Yachi whines, showing her growing pleasure by the undulating of her hips. This is his favorite part, breaking down her walls, drawing her to a place of disregard for decency and leaving her in utter want until he grants her what only he can give.

Seems he won’t have to wait long.

She whines his name again and he knows, knows what she’s asking for without explicit request but he won’t give it until she does.

He hums against her, places delicate teasing kisses and nips the flesh of her thighs as he murmurs, “Something you want, Hitoka?”

He catches a glimpse of her nodding but feigns seeing it. “Come on sweetness, you gotta use your words,” he insists. He uses her hesitation to continue doing as he pleases, sucking one side of her lips and she cries out, her head tossing back.

“Yuji… please…”

“Please what?”

Yachi shakes her head, hair sticking to her damp forehead but then she breaks down and sobs, “Please use your ring on me.”

He nods, pushes the barbell secured in his tongue against her clit and wiggles. Yachi gasps and bucks, grinding down to seek that little piece of metal that feels so good.

Terushima wraps his arms around her thighs, holds her down and latches his lips to her, alternating between sucking and toying at that sensitive little nub. Yachi’s breath becomes erratic, her small keens and whines pleasure to Terushima’s ears.

She’s close, just a little more and—

“Oh god!” Yachi’s whole body quakes as she comes.

Terushima backs off the firm pressure, only giving languid licks to ensure she gets the full value of her orgasm.

Spent, she falls to her side, jostling Terushima slightly but he doesn’t care. She’s panting, they both are, and he grins at her flushed face.

“That was a good one,” he says and she nods, eyes closed as little aftershocks make her body twitch.

Terushima watches her in silence, smiles as she relaxes fully and takes a deep breath. He glances down his body at his dick, hot, flushed and pulsing, aching to be shoved into her thoroughly soaked snatch but he’ll wait.

His sweetness needs a break.


End file.
